Sakura Matsuri
by AriZonia1
Summary: Spring is in the air of the Smash Universe again, and that means it's time for the Cherry Blossom Festival. Master Hand enlists the help from the top employee of Nook's Homes from Moonlake to make sure everything goes as humanly possible. Surely it will be a night to remember for everyone there. (Rated T for a couple dirty jokes)
**Summary: Spring is in the air of the Smash Universe again, and that means it's time for the Cherry Blossom Festival. Master Hand enlists the help from the top employee of Nook's Homes from Moonlake to make sure everything goes as humanly possible. Surely it will be a night to remember for everyone there.**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre: Romance/Comedy**

 **Warning: Some swearing**

 **Starting notes: An entry for Smash Comedy Month 2016. Most of the information here will be based on what I have researched offhandedly, as well as personal experience at a Japanese Matsuri. I apologize ahead of time if I get anything wrong, I do not mean to offend.**

 **Also, Moonlake is not any particular Animal Crossing based town as it is based on my save file of Happy Home Designer. That is why I don't specifically mention which Villager is Mayor. Wynter is the name of the character I use while playing HHD as well, and is not related to any of my various personas.**

 **In addition, I am very well aware that Magician's Misery is not yet complete, but trust me that this works better with the Investigation Team present. They will be from November because I want the Group Date Cafe to be fresh in their memory.**

* * *

 _Sakura Matsuri_

 **April 14th, 2016**

It was a beautiful spring day at the Smash Mansion. The flowers in full bloom, birds were singing their mating songs, and the weather was just perfect. Children were outside playing with each other to pass the time. On the other hand, quite the group was inside playing games as usual.

Waluigi had crashed into the manor not too long ago and challenged the Smashers to DDR. Except for Sonic, no one was interested in his challenge. So the two were actually competing to see who could get the better score on the max difficulty. Amongst the spectators of this glorious match was; Shulk, Link, Phosphora, Bayonetta, Inklia, and Midna. Of course, Bayonetta was only there to quell her boredom, while Midna was laughing at how silly Waluigi looked.

This fun time was cut quite short soon enough though. The music cut out on speakers and the image of the screen turned to black. Ripples started undulating on the surface of the screen as well. Everyone gathered around the television, curiosity stricken by the odd behavior. Soon enough screaming could be heard coming from _inside_ the TV. Without warning seven people and, what looked to be, a bear came flying out of the piece of electronic.

Each person ending crashing straight into one person that had been gathered around the TV. The bear's head also ended up coming off and a blond boy came flying out, and subsequently landing on Link. Each of the Smashers and guests that had been there were not exactly pleased to have been landed on. Bayonetta in particular. The brunette that crashed into her had his face buried right in between her breasts.

Sitting up the witch pressed the barrel of her pistol to his forehead. "Alright Tabby, your five seconds of heaven is up."

The teen leaned back a bit with a light pink color dusting his cheeks. That faded quickly though as he paled seeing who he landed on. "B-Bayonetta-san! S-sorry!"

Cereza smirked a little as Yosuke scrambled off her and proceeded to trip backwards over Yu and Waluigi. He sure did know how to make an entrance.

"Have a good reason to come onto me next time. A certain little dragon we know is the only one who can remain in heaven."

If Kamui was there, she would have attempted to impale Bayonetta for implying her brother enjoyed having his head in between breasts. Good thing she wasn't!

Soon enough the Investigation Team managed to collect themselves and get off those they landed on. The girls and Yosuke also had to spend a small bit of time scolding Teddie for being naked again. Meanwhile Yu apologizes for the group's unexpected landing. For the most part everyone accepts this since this isn't the first time the group has crash landed in the Mansion without warning. That's just a given really considering their method of travel.

Phosphora giggles as she sees Yosuke on purposefully avoiding her gaze. Only then does she notice the scars from her powers aren't present.

"I thought you humans couldn't make scars disappear." The blonde comments as she floats over and holds the brunette's arm.

The teen tilts his head for a second, shuddering as a tingling sensation starting going up his arm. "Scars…?" He paused to ponder what the demigoddess said. "Oh! Right! That hasn't happened yet Phosphora-chan."

"What do you mean it 'hasn't happened yet'? This is the third time you've been here and you had them last time."

Yu gently steps up and removes Phosphora's hand from his partner's arm. "For _us_ we haven't been here yet. The first time we came here it was December in our world. It just turned _November_."

The discussion over time shenanigans was to be cut short though. An announcement began to play in the room. Master Hand's commanding voice unmistakable. He was calling all the people in the Mansion, Smasher or otherwise, to congregate to the Ballroom. Only during meetings that required everyone to be in attendance did Desmond bother to make an announcement over the PA system. Whatever he was going to talk about must be very important.

* * *

In the Ballroom of the Mansion, Master Hand was talking with a girl in a red blazer. Her hair was cyan and it complimented her blue eyes nicely as well as her tanned complexion. She was wearing sky blue, oval framed glasses and had a blue bow on the left side of her hair. Isabelle was with her as well, talking with Desmond.

The last of the stranglers were starting to file into the room. Desmond turned his attention to the crowd.

"Gentlefolk of the various dimensions." He begins, like he always does. "As you may be aware, it is now springtime. With the season comes cherry blossoms. With the cherry blossoms, Sakura Matsuri."

Yukiko gently placed her finger against her lips. Her voice a small whisper. "Sakura Matsuri? This place holds Japanese festivals? I thought this was more like America."

Chie shrugged. "Who knows."

"I will now introduce you to those that will be hosting this year's festival. Everyone should be familiar with Miss Isabelle. With her is the Lead Project Designer for Nook's Homes in Moonlake, Miss Wynter Morris."

The blue haired girl stepped up as well to speak. "With the cherry blossom trees nearly in full bloom I have been tasked to help preparations for the festival. Moonlake is happy to host this year and we guarantee that everything will be prepared to the best of our abilities. Our Mayor and Isabelle will gather everyone on the night of the festival."

"All hotel fees will be waived as well for those attending from here at the Smash Mansion." Isabelle adds as she raises a paw. "This is so you can enjoy the festival as much as you please without worrying about how much your hotel room is.

Some of the Smashers began to murmur in the crowd. Most were skeptical about the quality of a festival prepared by a Villager. Others seemed interested in the prospect. The Smash dimension didn't hold many parties or festivals (the last proper party being back at New Years, ironically with an appearance from the Investigation Team) so it would be great to get a day off. Those that were familiar with festivals, they were looking quite forward to a romantic night.

* * *

 **April 19th, 2016**

It was finally the day of the Sakura Matsuri. Wynter was still running around town with the townsfolk to make sure everything was set up. She stopped to check her watch to see what time it was. There was still about and hour before Isabelle and the Mayor were expected to arrive with the Smashers. She figured it would be best to make sure everyone's stands were properly set up.

The food was definitely being prepared, Aurora had enough ice for the shaved ice stand, and all the shooting galleries were stocked with prizes. Not only were the guests of the Smash Mansion going to be playing, but many of the local townsfolk as well. Things seem to be running smoothly in the town center, as well as the immediate area around it. Wynter figured it would be best now to tell Lottie she was taking the rest of the day off so she can get changed to greet the guests.

* * *

Wynter adjusted her glasses after finally pulling on her yukata. It was a nice shade periwinkle (like most of her wardrobe) with a floral pattern, and a lavender obi. Carefully she adjusted her collar so she could set her phone in there in case work called. Isabelle had just texted her saying that she was a few minutes away. Well, it was time to greet the guests.

The young woman made her way to the hotel just down the street from Nook's Homes. She wouldn't be a good hostess if she wasn't there when the guests arrived. Thankfully when she entered the hotel the only other person in the lobby was the receptionist Ribbot. She was greeted by the small robot frog as she removed her shoes so she could walk around lobby.

It didn't take long for Isabelle to arrive with some of the expected guests in tow. With here were some of the teenagers that weren't fighters. Red, Calem, and Phosphora of course. Red had also invited a friend of his from Unova, Blair, to come join in on the fun. He always heard American's like indulging themselves in these sort of events. Though, the trainer didn't exactly want to be there, mostly because of Calem's odd infatuation over him. Regardless, the small yellow dog happily lead the quartet into the lobby.

"Hello!" Wynter greeted with a bow, along with Ribbot. "Welcome to Moonlake Hotel. We do hope you enjoy your stay while you attend tonight's Sakura Matsuri."

Ribbot hopped a little to bring attention to him. "Each room is stocked with yukatas and kimonos for the occasion. Help yourselves bros and ladybro!"

Red smiled knowingly at the customs. He instructed his friends to remove their shoes while he went to get them checked in. Phosphora was of course on her own, but she got the gist of the situation. There wasn't time to loiter around, most guests were starting to filter in. The demigoddess wondered if she'd be able to pester Pit tonight to pay attention to her.

* * *

The Investigation Team were amongst the last of those invited to Moonlake to arrive. They had been unsure about attended due to their unexpected entrance. Regardless, they ended up going anyway by Teddie's insistence of going to another festival with the group. Yu was also interested as the summer festival back in Inaba had been a total bust for him.

Wynter gracefully greeted the octet as they entered the main lobby area. "Welcome to Moonlake Hotel. We do hope you enjoy your stay while you attend tonight's Sakura Matsuri."

"This reminds me of my family's inn." Yukiko commented as she slipped her shoes off gently. "Do you have a hot spring here at all?"

"Of course. If you follow this hallway to my right you will be lead to the changing rooms." The young woman explained, pushing up her glasses. "There is only one bath but the availability to either gender is changed every two hours."

Chie shot a glare at Teddie and Yosuke. She saw the looks on their faces, and it only spelled 'perverted thoughts'. Clearly they didn't learn their lesson from last time.

Yu smiled and thanked Wynter for letting him and his friends stay. They had arrived on such short notice that it was amazing the hotel was even able to accommodate them. The blue hair girl bowed in response as leader retrieved the room keys from Ribbot. As the Investigation Team was such a big group, they were split into two rooms, one for the girls and one for the boys.

* * *

A couple hours pass and the sun is beginning to set. The festival would be officially starting in an hour or so. Magnus was sitting on one of the floor cushions watching Dunban awkwardly try to put a yukata on. It was nearly impossible given he only had one usable arm. He glared at Magnus and asked if he would be so kind as to help him out. Of course the mercenary wasn't exactly the most useful when it came to that short of thing but helped regardless.

"Why aren't you changing your clothes Magnus?" Dunban asked after his yukata was on.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I'm more comfortable in these clothes. Though, at least it's easier to get you undressed now."

The Homs' cheeks flushed dark red. Of course something like that was on his companion's mind. He tried to push it from his mind though when he was asked why he was so interested in the festival. It was simple really. Colony 9 has never held this kind of festival before, so it was a new experience. An exciting one at that. Although, Dunban was extremely aware that his disability would leave him unable to really participate in anything that was going on. He didn't overly mind though, he was content being just an observer as usual.

Magnus smiled as the other grabbed a hair tie. He knew his partner was considering this festival as a 'special occasion' if he was going through that effort. Tonight was surely going to be an interesting one to say the least.

"I'll wait for you by the entrance." The mercenary comments. "That's a while to get my shoes on."

Dunban nodded as he continued messing with his hair. The only indicators of Magnus' departure being a not-subtle-at-all slap to the ass, and the sound of the door closing. To be fair, he should have anticipated that first one.

* * *

Night has finally fallen upon Moonlake and the festival was about to begin. The opening ceremony was starting to get underway as the local villager Kabuki riled the crowd up. Everyone familiar with the traditional opening of a Matsuri were gleefully yelling 'yato, yato!'. This was especially evident as the Villagers came parading by with the mikoshi. It was impossible to tell which Villagers they were though. Their faces were concealed behind masks. Behind them though was a group of animals dressed in kimono that were dancing with the taiko performance behind them.

The festival hasn't even started yet and it's already so full of life. Those that weren't familiar caught on quickly to what was going on. Some of the younger Smashers, Red, Bayonetta, the Corrins, and even the Investigation Team started dancing with the music as well. They were ready for the festival itself clearly.

Soon enough the opening ceremony concluded and the patrons were free to enjoy the festival as they so please. Most everyone decided to hit up the games first for a chance of winning prizes. Yu didn't quite have the same idea as he and Yosuke went to get some shaved ice. The silver haired teen was clearly in high spirits as the penguin made the frozen treat.

"This festival's already going better for you than the last one huh?" Yosuke asked happily.

Yu nodded, paying for the shaved ice. "I'm not completely overloaded with work this time." He stopped to playfully give his partner the first spoonful of their treat. "Though, it would have been nice to bring Nanako with us. She didn't really get to spend time with me over the summer."

"Yeah. She was worried about you bro. So were the rest of us, but Nanako-chan was definitely the most concerned. Hey, you should bring back a souvenir! Let's go look!"

Yosuke started to take off towards the vendors at his own idea. Unfortunately he forgot it was hard enough trying to _walk_ in the wooden sandals he was wearing. Running was just a horrible idea as he ended up tripping and landing on the brick walkway. His palms and knees getting a little skinned up from the impact. One of the downfalls of wearing his jinbei. Yu laughed as he stuck his spoon in his mouth to help the brunette up. He reminded him that they had all night to get the gift.

* * *

Over at the shooting gallery Naoto and Mac were competing against each other. Of course Naoto had the advantage due to using a revolver as a weapon. At least the boxer wasn't doing too shabby himself. Samus was watching him with a content smile as he aimed at the targets. He didn't hit every single one, but he did hit most. Kanji was of course cheering on his datemate as she hit her target every time.

With both players out of ammo Pietro happily directed them to pick their respective prizes. Mac ended up getting a 'medium' prize due to hitting a decent amount of targets. It was none other than the infamous Jack Frost doll that was so widely popular back at Tatsumi Port Island and even Okina City. Of course he ended up giving it to Samus as a gift. She found the creature oddly adorable and playfully rested it on her head. She also ended up giving Mac a congratulatory kiss, to which of course he blushed in response.

On the other hand, due to her marksmanship, Naoto was given the choice of the big prizes. She smiled as she looked at Kanji.

"Aren't you going to pick one?" She asked, gesturing to the toys.

Kanji sputtered. "W-what? I didn't play, yo."

"I am aware. I have no interest in the prizes themselves. Instead I participated for the enjoyment of shooting targets, my intention was for you to pick your prize. You were eyeing that mochi rabbit I noticed."

The blond blushed and looked away. He agreed that he wanted the giant white rabbit with the flowers on its butt. The rainbow sheep happily got it down and handed Naoto the prize. In return she handed it off to her companion. He flushed red at the gesture and just hugged it close to him. He wasn't exactly sure how to thank her. Regardless the two decided to head on their way. There was a couple strength-based games Kanji wanted to play. That, and there was a place that allowed patrons to play on the taiko drums if they wanted.

A little ways from where the shooting gallery was a place to play yo-yo fishing. Shulk was being accompanied by his boyfriend, and, ever so begrudgingly, Pit. The two were playing two different ways. Pit just wanted to see what he could grab at random, while Shulk was carefully looking at the tub of balloons. They were all a multitude of different colors and patterns. Some were clear, others were not so opaque. Carefully the blond reached in with his hook and managed to snag two balloons.

"Look Ro!" He cheered as he showed his prizes to Robin. "One's got flowers on it!"

Robin leaned in to kiss Shulk gently as a congratulation. There was something so nice about when Shulk got that childlike giddiness. "I see that. The other one looks like one of those paper lanterns."

Pit pouted, jealous of how easily the Homs captured the other's attention. "Well, I got the really cool blue and black ones."

"No one asked for your opinion." Shulk countered, obviously ticked at the angel.

The tactician sighed. It was impossible for the two to go one day without arguing over something petty. Couldn't they have somehow called a truce on the day of the festival? Regardless this situation wasn't about to end well. The two went from bickering quietly to yelling quickly. In the end of it Pit grabbed one of his balloons and tried to throw it at Shulk's face. The blond dodged out of the way quickly, having gotten a vision of the 'attack'.

Pit had totally spaced on Shulk's ability to see the future. So now, instead of leaving the blond drenched in water, the projectile was going behind him. It ended up hitting Dunban square in the jaw. The rubber burst on impact and left the war veteran's hair drenched. Not wanting to deal with an angry Dunban, Shulk grabbed Robin's arm and started to run off, despite the challenge presented by a yukata and wooden sandals.

The raven haired Homs bared his teeth at Pit, who was still standing around like a guilty child. "You're very lucky I'm in a good mood tonight. I'm leaving you off with a warning."

Magnus shrugged at Pit for his companion's attitude. Instead of instigating he merely led Dunban towards one of the nearby stages. There was a small group of animal villagers fighting with wooden katanas for show. After their performance was done, they invited people from the audience to come up and show off their skills. A blonde haired Mii with a kitty mouth and blue glasses was the first to volunteer. Dunban also went up, not wanting to miss an opportunity like this, and was directed to where he would wait for his turn. He was joined with by the mysterious adventurer from Terraria, Zoni. She had managed to dimension hop her way back to this realm. She was probably just here to spar before leaving again.

The Mii was very capable of using the fake blade, but was far from graceful. Her friend was still cheering her on from the audience though. She ended up losing the pretend fight after clumsily falling due to her yukata not allowing much movement. In the most silly manner she ended up falling on her butt, multiple times. Of course she was congratulated on trying. It was entertaining to see a Mii attempt swordfighting like this one had. Dunban was interested to try this himself.

* * *

Cloud was a ways away from the major stages of the festival. He was hanging around with Corrin. The water dragon was just now finishing his fourth carton of takoyaki. He's been hoping to get closer with the ex-SOLDIER, but with his sister stalking them like a hungry beast… well, it made it difficult to say the least. Bayonetta was doing her best to keep Kamui occupied, the same being said of Azura, but that only goes so far.

The two were mostly just wandering around the festival. It was impossible to settle anywhere considering Kamui would always find Corrin. The young dragon was trying to keep his date's attention, just to get him to do something halfway romantic.

"We… we could try that game where you try to hit the bell." Corrin suggested with his ears twitching.

Cloud offhandedly declined. "That Kanji kid's there with his date."

"Then… the shooting gallery?"

"Too tired to aim."

Corrin visibly pouted. He was trying to get him to do something. _Anything._ He sighed quietly as the two walked by a hanging display of a thousand paper cranes. The area they were in was one of the less occupied ones, only holding a stand for bonsai trees. They were finally alone it appeared. Maybe now Cloud could finally muster the courage to do something.

The ex-SOLDIER turned the young dragon to face him proper. Quick glances around the immediate vicinity were done before settling back on the dragon. The blond inhaled a shaky breath. He was a little nervous, due to both not being sure of what he was planning on doing, as well not wanting Kamui interrupting them once more. Cloud took note of the dreamy look Corrin had in his eyes as he set a rubbed a gently hand against the other's cheek. Corrin's eyes slipped closed as he attempted to lean in.

All of the build up for the moment only meant one thing. Yet, Cloud suddenly pulled back and turned awkwardly.

"You… you had takoyaki on your face." The blond explained before stiffly walking away.

Disappointed didn't even begin to describe how Corrin felt. Little did he know though, his sister was in the shadows of the area watching. She was cheering that they didn't end up kissing. Either way, this would have been ended abruptly. Oh well, they had the rest of the night after all. They would have another chance, surely.

* * *

Back towards the main stages, Chie, Yukiko, Rise, and Teddie were trying to find seats for the taiko performance. The girls were obliging Teddie on a date for the night. For Rise is was a vague excuse as to not be alone all night. Chie and Yukiko were sharing a skewer of yakitori while they waited for the performers to begin. Teddie was more interested in stuffing his face full of shaved ice to even speak.

Rise leaned over to talk with the girls. "I didn't realize until now just how pretty your yukatas are!"

Chie flushed a little at the compliment. "Yukiko helped pick mine out. Yours is just as cute though! I could never pull off magenta."

"Sure you can!" Yukiko added. "I didn't ever think I looked good in red until you told me Chie!"

The three girls ended up ending their discussion as Lucina and Kuro joined them on the stands. The dark angel holding a small creature in his arms against his jinbei.

"Oh. Good evening Kuro-kun, Lucina-chan!" Chie greeted as the two sat down.

Lucina nodded. "Good evening to you as well. Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"Yeah!" Rise replied as she playfully nudged the princess. "I see you got yourself a cute date with you."

Blush coated the blue-haired girl's cheeks. "W-we're not like that. Father is much too protective of me to allow it."

Kuro could be seen rolling his eyes off to the side. The little creature ended up twitching its antennae as well.

Yukiko quickly noted the creature. "That this is cute Kuro-kun. What is it?"

"Yeah! I didn't see it before, but that is so adorable." Chie added.

The angel smiled as he explained he brought his pet Goomy with him and that he named it 'Squishy'. It was a ball of goo that was somehow a dragon from the Pokemon world. The girls ended up fawning over it and petting it as he explained. It was definitely squishy like its name implied. There had been an incident many months ago where Calem's own Goomy ended up multiplying like mad and that's how Kuro got his.

After Teddie got every to stop paying more attention to Squishy over him (saying he was the cuter being since he actually had a human body and all), the girls got to talking with Lucina again. They could be heard talking about the difference in clothing styles from Ylisse and Inaba. Most of the discussion though was being drowned out by the taiko drums in front of them. In fact, the loudest of the drummers was actually Kanji who volunteered to go up as part of the audience participation. He was quite the natural at playing the drums after all.

* * *

At the vendor's alley Magnus was casually following behind Dunban. The two didn't really care much for the performances around. In addition, the Homs much preferred looking at the handcrafted items of the marketplace. It reminded him so much of the commercial district back home. There were all sorts of little trinkets. From maneki neko to tea sets, to kimono and jewelry. Speaking of the jewelry, the pair were quite surprised to see Yu trying to find a necklace for his partner. The two decided to stay out of sight while they listened to the teenagers talk.

Yosuke's face was flushed entirely red as his silver-haired friend held a pendent against his chest. "Come on partner, I'm not a girl." He complained, gently massaging a bandage on his cheek (he had fallen yet again on the way here). "I don't _need_ jewelry to prove we mean a lot to each other."

"You said the same thing when you cried into my chest." Yu chastised calmly. He picked up a necklace with a red and black puzzle piece before speaking again. "It's not a matter if you need this anyway. I _want_ you to have it Yosuke. It's subtle, yet gets the point across."

"But bro, we won't even _remember_ where I got this necklace when we go back home. There's no point!"

"We've already proven though that subconsciously, we'll still know. It's not the circumstance we recall, it's the feeling it created by being sentimental." Yu smiled as he paid for the necklace and he gently placed it around his boyfriend's neck. It complimented his eyes nicely.

Yosuke sighed as he accepted his gift. It was true, his past experience in the Smash universe proved that he was still going to wear it. Even if he still didn't remember where it came from. The two ended up bumping their heads together like a pair of cats. The brunette swore he heard the other purring as well. Just to prove his displeasure of the older teen's feline tendencies, Yosuke thumped his fist against his partner's chest while calling him a dork.

"Oh, Yosuke." Yu said all of a sudden.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stop calling me 'bro' since we're dating?"

Yosuke paused his thoughts. "Why?"

"I've literally had my head between your legs. I think that warrants you _not_ using that nickname anymore." Yu said bluntly. His words causing his partner to turn as red as a tomato and sputter. All he could do was laugh in response.

Magnus and Dunban both decided to take off after witnessing the young lovers. They did find some sort of cathartic pleasure watching those two. It was clear that both of them were still struggling with what it meant to be in a relationship compared to close friends. The mercenary ended up slinging his arm around the Homs' shoulder to bring him closer as they walked. He planned on taking them somewhere a bit more secluded before the fireworks started.

* * *

It was getting close to the end of the festival by the time Kanji and Naoto regrouped with their friends. Kanji's arms were absolutely overflowing with stuffed toys that he and his companion had won from the games. A few of them had tags on them with names of the Investigation Team members. Selfless Kanji always thinking of his friends. The two managed to find somewhere to set all of the stuffed animals before joining Chie and the others close to where the Bon Dance is going to be.

Yukiko smiled seeing the other two come up as Chie opened up a ramune for them. "Did you guys have fun at the shooting galleries?"

"I believe we both did. I only missed three of forty shots. My aim is improving." Naoto commented with a satisfied expression.

Rise looked amongst the group. "Has anyone seen Senpai?"

Everyone stopped talking at once. That was an excellent question for sure. Neither Yu nor Yosuke ended up coming back to the group after everyone split off. Naoto started hypothesizing of where they could have went off to. Of course Rise started thinking of dirty scenarios in her head for her personal examples. Everyone else's minds wandered between them being at the games, or buying food, watching a performance, still shopping, or just going off somewhere to get away from the noise. No one was sure, but it really wasn't their concern. As long as they returned before they all left of course.

Regardless of that, the rest of the Investigation Team decided just to enjoy the rest of the night. There was still the dance, and then the fireworks soon after. Others were starting to gather in the area as well. Locals and Smashers alike. Energy was starting to build as the beating of the drum could be heard.

* * *

Shulk sighed as he nibbled at his yakitori. Robin _finally_ got Pit to leave the two of them (only by saying something about Kuro and sex in the same sentence). He and his boyfriend were heading out to the outlook just at the edge of the festival. It was far enough away from the main hustle and bustle but still close enough to get a good view of the fireworks. The two had mostly refrained from speaking after the water balloon incident, since the tactician was slightly disappointed in his boyfriend's behavior. Robin had promised that he would talk to Pit about his attitude later, but he held Shulk to the higher standard hence his disappointment. Regardless they were almost at their destination and the blond caught a glimpse of other people already being there at the top of the stairs.

Samus and Mac were sitting together on the bench sharing a shaved ice as they waited for the fireworks. The blond greeted her roommate as she saw him and Robin walk up. Other than the two of them, the only other people up here was Yu and Yosuke, but they were a little farther off to be by themselves. Whatever they were doing, they didn't want anyone watching. All the bounty hunter knew was that it was Yu that had pulled the awkward couple away from sight with a flustered face.

Robin smiled as Shulk offered the last of his yakitori to him. He took the meat in his mouth and slid it off the skewer without question. While he may be still a little upset, he wasn't going to stop being affectionate. At least Shulk was trying to make it up to him. That was already a step up from Pit (he never did apologize for throwing the balloon in the first place).

"I have enjoyed the night so far." Robin comments as he sneaks in a kiss.

Shulk flushes a little at the statement. "Well, we're still going to… back at the hotel right?"

The tactician patted his boyfriend's face gently. He assured him their plans were still going through. Robin had a feeling they weren't the only ones planning on doing something later on once the festival ended.

* * *

Just beyond the outlook was a vista. Magnus had decided to take Dunban up there as it was even farther out of the way from the festival. The duo had passed by Robin and the others on their way. A dad-like stare of disapproval was given to Shulk as the raven-haired Homs walked by. He wasn't particularly happy with him after the incident with Pit.

After reaching their destination Dunban went over to the fence that overlooked Moonlake's center. He could see the Bon Dance drawing to a close as the fireworks were about to begin. Magnus sooned joined his side to run a gentle hand down his arm.

"So, other than to get away from the noise." The Homs begins, his gaze never diverting from the view. "Why exactly are we here?"

The mercenary smiled. He dug into his pocket without a word and calmly drug out a small box. "I didn't want a huge crowd watching as I did this. It's something just for the two of us."

"You don't strike me as the sappy type Magnus. I don't see what you're implying."

The duo fall into silence as Magnus simply opens the box he had. Inside was a ring with a wave pattern etched around it. In the center was a dark blue gem, to which Dunban could identify as being made of Ether, surrounded by pieces of onyx. Neither one needed to say anything to understand the implications. The mercenary was clearly proposing to his Homs companion.

"I don't ever recall even saying I held affection for you." Dunban states as Magnus slips the ring onto his finger. A perfect fit, but the effect of the gem unidentifiable at the moment. "Either you've learned how to read me, or I told you myself in the past."

Magnus smiled as he pulled the other in close. "You said a lot back during the winter you probably don't remember saying. One of those things was you saying you wanted to spend your life with me. That's a pretty good hint there if you ask me."

Dunban flushed a little at the statement. He did remember saying _that_ , but he was sure Magnus had forgotten. He wasn't going to deny him though, the feelings for him were genuine. Though, the circumstance of which he said that may have been a little odd. Regardless of that, he accepted the ring that was fitted snug on his finger. Much like the two boys back in the market, he and Magnus rested their foreheads against each other. After a little bit the mercenary finally leaned down for a kiss, the sound of the first firework going off behind them. Truly a magical night after all.

 **Ending notes:**

 **1\. The joke behind Waluigi wanting to play DDR is the DDR Mario Mix game having him be a major antagonist. Reason enough for me.**

 **2\. Bayonetta called Yosuke 'Tabby' because it's a double reference for me. The first reason is because she calls Luka 'Cheshire' (they have the same VA). The second being the fact that in my NekoAtsume game I named 'Princess' after Yosuke, which is a striped torbie (a tortoiseshell tabby, which yes I know they are 99% female, I can't name for shit so shush).**

 **3\. Blair is what I call the Pokemon Black protag so.**

 **4\. What Yosuke implied with Yu's "last festival" is the anime's version of his summer break where he was just swamped with Social Links, even at the festival.**

 **5\. The love triangle between Pit, Robin and Shulk is implied here due to obvious tension building. Turning an Eye Blind started it all off with Pit and Robin spending time together, Magician's Misery continues it and by the time of In the Heat of the Moment, Shulk has pretty much become jealous of Pit to the point of feeling threatened. The slow rivalry has now become petty by the spring time due to the aftermath of the Homs mating season and spring now being the birds mating season (and it's only going to get worse for them here).**

 **6\. The blonde Mii is my best friend Roxie. She's just about as wacky in real life as a Mii is normally.**

 **7\. The incident with how Kuro ended up keeping Squishy will remain a noodle incident.**

 **8\. The necklace I brought up here is the same one that appears in Magician's Misery chapter 3. At the time that was written I hadn't settled on a design of it hence it not having a description. The design of it is supposed to represent how the mystery had brought the two of them together while the black and red specifically invokes the Midnight Channel's "sky". Also, the dirty joke Yu just offhandedly says? That's probably going to stay a noodle incident for a while unless I find a good context to explain that.**

 **9\. The vague thing that I bring up with Yu and Yosuke at the outlook is up to reader interpretation. If you want them being dirty? Imagine it. Want them making out? Go ahead.**

 **10\. The gem in Dunban's ring is a Poison Defence gem, Homs are very vulnerable to poison afflictions so it would make sense that Magnus would want to protect his significant other from something that could easily kill him. Also, I wanted to include that Dunban has an odd affinity for the color blue, so he gets a water Ether gem surrounded by onyx.**

 **11\. There's a huge gap of time between Magician's Misery and this story. The reason the IT even KNOW Bayonetta, Corrin, Kamui, and Cloud is because of the referenced second meeting. That is a New Year's party where everyone of age sort of gets drunk (yes, even the IT because hilarity) to which they would encounter them. That's a future idea for when Magician's Misery is done so I can also go into details from the end of that story.**


End file.
